piratesofdarkwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Janda Town
Climate: subtropical Population: 50% human, 50% humanoid Janda Town is a haven for pirates and slavers and is best known for its notoriously bad reputation. History Earliest records indicate that Janda Town was founded over 300 years ago as a stockade for a small group of weary explorers who were attempting to chart Mer's seas. However, after their treacherous trip, this new land seemed very appealing, and they decided to stay. The leader of the group, Kray Janda, named the entire area after himself, thus making him immortal. At first there were perhaps 50 houses made of wood, stone and clay. As time progressed, however, word spread quickly o this new boomtown, complete with a natural hidden port and miles of supposedly safe land. At first, only a handful of pilgrims arrived, and it was not until about 100 years ago when pirates realized that Janda Town was a safe base of operations. Therefore, the town's population began to swell. Geography Janda Town is a bustling port city that boasts the largest contingency of bars, game houses and undesirable individuals anywhere. Despite its population, Janda Town is a beautiful city where extravagant, multi-hued blossoms cover every inch of open ground. Its large urban area covers almost 14 miles, much of it being built on undulating hills. Although most of Janda Town's structures are built from mortar and brick, a large number are constructed of wood and placed on stilts to catch the cooling breezes and to help keep them from flood waters. Miles to the north of Janda Town, a large waterfall, aptly named Janda Falls, cascades off the nearby cliffs and forms Janda River which loops through the heart of the town. Despite the large size of Janda Town, the areas to the east and west of the city are mountainous and inhospitable, and, therefore, largely unexplored. In actuality, once a mile-wide mountain range-which reaches heights of 800' to 1500'-is passed, a lush pristine paradise stretches for miles in every direction. Due to its secluded location, the land is extremely wild, and creatures of all types prey freely on all intruders. Population Janda Town has approximately 1000 permanent residents, the majority of which are business owners or traders. However, its transient population is large and dwarfs the city's residents. Ninety percent of the Town's transients are pirates, most of which have a gruff, mean demeanor and are almost always looking for a fight. Pickpockets abound and mercenaries of all races sit in its bars awaiting lucrative employment. Places of interest Port of Janda Janda's Port, virtually a thieves' market, is a city within itself. However, instead of permanent dwellings, all business is conducted ship-side or on the ships' decks themselves. Janda River Janda River flows through Janda Town before it stretches east to west in a slow, meandering manner. The river is heavily used by traders barging their goods to and from their outlying farmsteads. However, except for this small area, the area surrounding the river is wild and dangerous and is rarely traversed. Janda Falls (Cliffs of the Siren) Janda Falls consists of three, mile-wide, interconnecting crescent-shaped waterfalls which cascade over a 800-foot cliff, before emptying onto tall jagged rocks. A thick mist covers a 350-yard area directly around the falls. Rainbows flicker and fade in a heartbeat throughout this area. The mighty roar of the water muffles all but the loudest of sounds. Although the cliffs are steep and slick and are all but unclimbable, there is a hilly rise leading to the top of the falls just 30 yards to the east. The moment anyone sets foot on the rise, a beautiful melodic song can be heard, even above the roar of the water. Any male hearing this alluring sound immediately proceeds toward it unless they find a way to resist it's effects. The song emanates from a Siren that dwells at the highest point of Janda Falls. From this vantage point, the Siren is able to lure ships to their doom and also preys on land-bound individuals. Zoolie's Tavern Zoolie's Tavern is the most unique tavern in Janda Town. Its patrons swear that it is the best tavern on Mer. From the outside, it looks like a plain two-story wooden structure, and if it were not for Zoolie's name hanging on a small wooden sign over the door, it would appear as nothing more than a typical house. The majority of Zoolie's cliental are gruff, no-nonsense pirates who are looking for trouble, and, even though Zoolie keeps his bar relatively safe, there is a good chance that some of his patrons take a dislike to newcomers and will challenge them to a fight in the pit. All of his customers are unfriendly and tight-lipped, and only the promise of money peaks their interest. Category:Locations